I Wish
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: What happens if Sarah did something to herself and the Goblin king was forced to choose between saving her and figuring out what she really ment by her wish... Remade from the orginal unfortunately the orginal now has been deleted. ENJOY!
1. Suicide is Painless

I wish…

A lot of people wish for things like cars, boys, or everyday items. What they don't understand is that none of those wishes can come true unless they actually mean them. People always say to be careful what you wish for.

If only Sarah had listened to that warning.

Wishing someone away with so much hatred should be a sin. But the human race has figured out a place to redeem themselves. This place is known only to a privileged few, and the only way to get there is to be a wished away, or to have wished someone away. Here, in this strange land that has twenty-six hours instead of twenty-four, people can redeem themselves for the wildest of things. Here a wished away is put into a castle in the center of a labyrinth, while the wisher is forced to run the Labyrinth in thirteen hours or less. The only person to ever complete this Labyrinth in the allotted time, was a young girl by the name of Sarah Williams. This is where everything started.

Sarah was sitting in her room, it has been exactly three years since she had first run the labyrinth. Ever since then the memories kept her awake at night. The thought of falling into an oubliette kept her dodging footsteps anywhere she walked. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was constantly so tired she didn't know what to do.

Everywhere she looked, she saw his face. After her friends had left onthat dreaded night, she didn't dare call them-it was too hard for her. Always glancing over her shoulders when she was alone in her room never helped, because she always saw glitter flying in the air. Only her mother really understood her when it came to the nightmares. Eventually she thought it best to live with her.

It was only two years after she moved in that Linda was killed. She was so depressed that her life as an actress was over and that her second husband had left her. She decided to go to a bar and have a drink and ended up getting hit by a car. Sarah was distraught. She had to move back in with Karen and her father.

Sarah was never the same after that. She blamed it all on herself. Toby tried to help her, but he made everything worse. He served as a constant reminder of the life that she could've had but didn't.

All of the nightmares were back, but the bad thing was,she wasn't having just one at a time. They were coming all at once. Now she never got to sleep, she couldn't.

Every day her mind got the best of her. She kept seeing goblins where there weren't any and owls sitting outside her window.

The sad thing was that Jareth was trying to help her. He didn't know that it was his fault that all of this happened to Sarah. There was no way he could know that he did anything to her.

Finally Sarah had enough. "I wish the Goblin King would come here right now!" she screamed.

"Sarah, whatever do you want?" Jareth asked when he got there in a sea of glitter.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to receive this torment?" Sarah asked, tears were staining her face as she spoke.

"What do you mean, my dear? I haven't done a thing to you," Jareth said honestly, but Sarah didn't care.

"You know what, I hate you! I have always hated you. You have tormented my dreams since I got home from your little game. You don't understand how much I hate you!" Sarah snarled with so much venom in her voice that Jareth flinched when he heard the words.

"Sarah you know as much as I do that you don't hate me as much as you think you do," Jareth tried to convince her.

"I can't stand you," she repeated, "and to show you how much I am fed up with you, you will love this," She laughed hysterically as she pulled out the knife. The sleepless nights finally caught up with her as she finally lost all threads of sanity.

"Sarah! don't," Jareth cried and lunged for the knife, but it was too late. Sadly, he watched as the knife plunged into her chest, just missing her heart. Jareth caught her before she hit the ground.

"F…F…Funny isn't i…i… it…" she choked out. "Th….this is h…h….h…how I al…" she coughed, "always wan….wanted to end up…" she was panting heavily now. "I….I'm sorry." She closed her eyesbut kept breathing heavily.

"You are not dead yet, I will not let that happen," Jareth swore,quickly teleporting to his castle and calling a goblin. "Fix a room for a lady. She will be staying with us for some time." He told it and then he teleported them to the heart of the Labyrinth.

"Lady of the Labyrinth please come to me," Jareth called.

A swirling white cloud came up and a voice spoke out. "My son, what is it that ails you?"

"My only love has been fatally wounded-please will you help me?" he was almost crying and the voice was moved to pity.

"My ruler has fallen for a mortal - the only way for you to be with her is to have her fall in love with you and for your love to match in passion." The voice said. "She also has to speak of her love of you with her whole heart. Place her here," The voice commanded and a beam of light appeared.

Jareth hesitated for only a second as he placed Sarah in the center of the light. Slowly,before his eyes,Sarah was healed.

"You have two weeks for her to admit her love for you," the voice warned before Sarah's body was brought back to him.


	2. Alive again?

Chapter 2

Sarah didn't know if she was floating or falling. "What is going on?" she asked herself. Her thoughts were racing so fast that she couldn't keep them straight.

"You are now a ward of the Labyrinth and Master Jareth will be your caretaker. You will stay with him until you are better," a voice told her calmly. Oddly, Sarah was comforted by this strange voice.

"Who are you?" Sarah finally asked

"I am the Labyrinth. I am everything and nothing, I am now your life force," the voice told her, it sent chills down her spine. "You will wake up now and face the man who saved you," the voice commanded.

Sarah's eyes opened slowly and the first thing she registered was Jareth. He was standing over her with worry lines etched into his face.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" she croaked when she was able to talk. Jareth looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Sarah,you are alright! " The smile looked weird on his face and Sarah looked at him with a strange expression. She had never seen him smile before, except for that evil grin he used when she was about to be killed by the Cleaners.

"What am I doing here?" she asked again, this time with a little more force behind her words, especially since she realised where she was.

"You are here to recover. Please don't fight me on this, just stay here and recover," Jareth told her, and she was shocked. It was then and only then that she registered her surroundings. She was in a lavish room with rose colored walls, and beautiful furniture. The room was magnificent with a fireplace, a vanity, a dressing screen, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, a desk and the bed she was currently laying in. Everything was made of what looked like an expensive wood.

"Jareth, did you do all of this for me?" She asked shocked when she had registered everything in her head.

"Yes, I had a goblin set it up for you, I want you to be comfortable here, especially now that you need to recover," he told her with sincerity ringing in his words.

Sarah didn't know what to say,for the first time in her life. She hadn't seen Jareth treat anyone with so much kindness. "Why me?" she asked when she finally found the words.

"I told you three years ago. I know you remember because those were the only words that I ever spoke that weren't completely about me or the Labyrinth. I meant everything I said to you that night. I don't understand why you won't believe me when I say I love you," Jareth didn't want to seem like he couldn't live without her, but somehow those words just came out that way.

"I know you meant those words, but I also know how you are," Sarah looked at him, her strength coming back. She decided that she should rest and that would be the only excuse to get him out of there. Laying deeper into the bed she finally muttered, "Could you please go now? I'm really tired-I want to sleep. Plus, you probably have a lot of work to do," she closed her eyes.

"I will be back soon," he vowed as he walked out of the door.

"What is wrong with me? Any girl offered her dreams would gladly take them. Why did I ever turn him down?" Sarah asked herself before she fell asleep.

Jareth sat in his study. He was doing what he did best; pouting. His thoughts revolved around Sarah.

"How could I ever think she could love me after all that I've done to her? She was right when she called me self-centered, and egotistical. How could I let my heart fall for her?" His thoughts were in turmoil. They were perfect for each other; somehow they hadn't discovered it just yet.

_**AN-**_

_**Hey guys well I have some really bad news and I have some really good news first the bad news. Kore-of-myth is no longer my beta :(( I cried when I figured that out. But she is really busy and working on her own stories and hopefully some really good one shots for her contest thinggy. Other than that I will really miss you kore please if your reading this have a good time with your projects and I still think you deserve 1000 cookies! **_

**_Good news I have found a new beta she is really great and I hopefully will be able to finish with her betaing my work. vampyr-eternal is my new beta and if you like her work you should message her and hopefully she can help you too. Well I think thats it for my An talk to you guys soon!!_**

**_Phantomoftheoperalover_**


	3. Whats wrong here?

Chapter 3

Jareth, still sitting in his study, called to Angelique, one of his most trusted servants. When she entered the room, she curtsied and looked at the king with a kind, loving expression on her face. She had helped him though everything that he had been through and she would stay with him until the end of eternity. "Yes, my master?" she asked, her voice sounding like small bells on a cold winter morning.

"As you may know Lady Sarah will be staying with us. Please see to it that she has your full attention and care, also she will be dinning with me tonight so get her ready please." Jareth dismissed her then. Now he tried to get his mind onto some more pressing matters:How in the world was he going to get Sarah to confess her love of him?

Sarah was woken up by a gentle knock on the door. _Who is that?_ She thought to herself as she shuffled to the door. Her body was aching all over. When she opened the door a woman was standing outside. She had a gentle face and kind watery blue eyes. She didn't look any older than thirty-fivebut Sarah suspectedshewas actuallya lot older than thirty-five. "Yes?" She asked looking at the woman.

"I need to speak to Lady Sarah," the young woman replied. She was looking in the room with a trained eye. She saw that the bed was un-made and by the look of the girl she hadn't bathed in quite some time.

"That would be me," Sarah stumbled on the words as the woman pushed her way through into the room. Sarah shut the door.

"I am going to be your Lady in waiting," the woman looked at her with those eyes that looked like they were all knowing. Sarah didn't even know the woman's name.

"Um, yeah alright. Sorry to ask but I didn't quite catchyour name, what is it?" Sarah asked,trying not to be rudeas she did so.

"My name is Angelique. I am ordered by Master Jareth to take care of you," She answered the question without so much as a look in Sarah's direction. She was way too busy taking care of the smallest mess in the room,pulling open curtains and fixing up the bed.

Sarah was feeling very self-conscious watching this happen. "Don't do that, I can do it," she said, trying really hard to stop the lady because she didn't feel right having people wait on her.

"I was given specific instructions to take care of you and any trivial thing that I deemed worthy of doing," Angelique smiled, then she started pulling out dresses from the wardrobe.

Sarah watched intently. "This afternoon Master Jareth wishes to dine with you. There are a few items we must discuss before you do so. One, don't ask about his family, they are not on speaking terms. Two, try to avoid questions, he hates questions,unless _he_ asks them of course. Three, remember you are no longer in the human world,the food is very different, and so is the way you eat it.

"When eating the first dish which is a soup, you won't have a spoon in which to eat it. It's served in a goblet and you drink it as though it were wine.

"The second dish is normally a salad of bread, cheese, and a plant, normally the plant is green, but there is the occasional blue or purple." Sarah had to stifle a giggle, Angelique just glared. Sarah thought it was a trick of the light but she could've sworn that her hair changed color for a fraction of a second.

Angelique continued, "The third dish is usually a meat or fish dish, normally flounder or some form of chicken."

"Finally the dessert. This will always be subjective to the kings mood. Normally he will have human sweets like cake or scotch brownies, whatever he finds most appealing at that particular moment. You will more than likely use the three pronged fork for this." Angelique kept going through the dinner protocol until Sarah thought her head was going to explode. Finally Angelique got to the bottom of her mental list of dining rules. "When served you wait until the King has taken his first bite, then you can start eating."

Sarah closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to remember all of that?" She asked herself. Angelique noticed her distress. "Madam,are you alright?" she asked. Sarah didn't answer,she just went to the vanity and sat down. She noticed a note sticking out of the drawer. Surprisingly Angelique hadn't noticed it while she was cleaning. She then asked her. "Could you possibly leave the room for a little bit? I would like to be alone for a while."

Angelique tried to protest but found that she didn't have it in her heart to say no to that kind of request. "If you need me I will be in the kitchens. Just say my name and I'll be here." Angelique walked out of the room on that note and Sarah picked up the paper that was in the drawer.

**_Dearest Sarah,_**

**_I know that you must be tired after the events of the past night. I am looking forward to our dinner together tonight. Please forgive me for anything I've done to offend you. Hopefully you will enjoy your stay here. I will see you at dinner. _**

**_Sincerely _**

**_Jareth G.K._**

Sarah read and re-read the note. She felt strange about everything that was going on. Her heart was fluttering and her face was flushed,but she wouldn't admit anything to anyone.

Sarah decided that since she hadn't had a bath in about a day or two, she should take one soon. So she went into the door that was adjacent to her room and found it was a bathroom. "Perfect," she thought as she ran herself a bath. The water helped soothe her aching bones and mind. After some time in the bath she emptied it and dried off. Putting on a robe she went over to the wardrobe to see what kind of clothes were there. Finding a gown was harder than she thought. There were so many there with such beautiful colors and designs. She finally chose one that screamed 'Beautiful' in more than one way.

The gown was sapphire blue with a low neckline. The bodice had silver ribbons and it fit her like a glove. As she was looking at her reflection in the mirror a knock on the door startled her. "Does everyone in the Underground want to meet me today?" Sarah asked herself as she opened the door. There standing in the doorway was Jareth himself looking stunning in one of his usual outfits of a poet's shirt and skin tight pants with a pair of boots that made him look like he was ready for anything.

"Hello my dear, how are you?" He asked walking into the room. Sarah's mind was blown away by the sight of him and she lost her voice for a minute but then quickly got it back.

"Hi," her word came out almost like a whisper. As she closed the door she started to fiddle with the ribbons on the gown. Never had she been so close to him alone in a room especially since the last time that this had happened the cleaners were sent after her. It was a nice change.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" he asked her. A strong since of déjà vu came over her.

"It's nice here," Sarah smiled. Hopefully Jareth couldn't read thoughts,otherwise she would have to hide her face forever from what her thoughts were doing.

"Well I thought that you should have a proper tour of the grounds so that you don't feel so out of place here." Jareth smiled a wolfish smile that made Sarah's heart melt.

"I didn't think we would see each other until dinner," Sarah told him,her heart and thoughts still racing.

"Well there is an alternative: you being stuck here all day without anything to do." Jareth smiled,he was a good manipulator of thoughts. Finally Sarah agreed and with that they walked out of her room into the castle


	4. Is anything real anymore?

Chapter 4

Together they explored the areas surrounding the castle. "As you can see your victory over the Labyrinth has marked you as a hero among the Goblins. They didn't think anyone would ever win. Many goblins are going to be excited to see you here again," Jareth was telling her. _'That's the way it should be though,'_ he thought to himself smiling at the thought.

Sarah was observing everything with a new found interest in the land that had been the focus of her fantasies and dreams for about nine years. She kept stealing small glances at Jareth out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was doing the same towards her.

All of the sudden she saw a goblin stumble into the street and fall. Quickly Sarah went to help the little one. As soon as she helped him up he looked at her shocked.

"Why did you…" the goblin stopped as soon as he realized who he was talking too. "Oh my, you is Sarah the champion isn't you?" The little goblin almost fell down again. Jareth was watching intently as Sarah took her new found fame with such good grace.

As soon as she finished helping the little one, they continued on their way.

"You are a natural with the subjects. You should come here more often," Jareth observed with a look of admiration almost. Sarah would be baffled if she had seen it. Sadly she was lost in other thoughts. Jareth noticed this when she nodded her head instead of replying. Jareth started going on about different subjects and she just kept nodding her head until finally he told her "if you don't start giving me normal answers I'm going to take your brother away and turn him into a goblin," Sarah just nodded her head.

"Yeah sure do whatever you want… Wait what?!?" Sarah looked at him shocked, only to find that he was laughing.

"I was just trying to see if you were listening," Sarah thought of how stupid she was for not listening. She actually started laughing along.

Pretty soon they were in a new area and Sarah was looking around. She had never seen anything like it before it was beautiful.

They were in a forest like place that was more of an orchard than anything.

"This is where we grow our fruits." Jareth told her as she was looking around. She enjoyed looking at all the different varieties of fruits that were there. There were also different trees and plants that she had never seen before and she knew they must be exclusive to the underground.

"Our next stop is the vegetable and rose gardens." Jareth dragged her out of the orchard.

"Alright," Sarah looked at him, she didn't want to leave, there were so many trees for her to look at. Then, when she saw the vegetables her jaw dropped. There were huge pumpkins. The tomatoes were the size of her head. She felt like a small ant when she stood besides some of the vegetable.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed at the sight of the monster vegetables.

"They are quite impressive aren't they?" Jareth asked.

"That would feed my family ten times over," the shock wouldn't leave her face. Somehow she was tired of being shocked.

"Really? It takes about two goblins to eat through one of the pumpkins. The goblins eat more than can be supplied," Jareth sighed 'it must be nice to live aboveground,' he thought and he continued walking. This time he was taking her into the third and final garden which he knew she was going to love.

When Sarah saw the transformation from vegetables to flowers she started to have tears well up in her eyes. This garden had every type of flower known to man.

"This garden was planted just recently by the goblins and Hoggle. They planted it in your honor for defeating me at my own game. They even planted a new breed of flower that they got from your home when they went there on the night you had that party. They call it sweet Williams." Jareth cringed remembering that night. He felt bad for almost making her lose to him. It wasn't the baby that he had wanted after all, it was the girl trying to save the babe.

Sarah remembered that night, it was the first time that she ever had to clean her room otherwise Karen would have flipped out. Jareth looked at her then

"I was there that night, you know." He led her to the small bench that sat by a magnificent fountain that was in the shape of a beautiful centaur. Sarah looked at him cautiously.

"You were invited to come in. I was actually hoping you would come," she admitted as a blush crept up in her cheeks. She didn't know why she cared about him. He was the bad guy, he was the one that took her baby brother away.

"I know, but you were having such a good time. I did not want to spoil your fun. Especially since I got to see you smile for the first time ever that night. I do not think I have ever seen you smile since though," he looked at her carefully, "that was until you came back here." Jareth glanced over at her.

"I didn't have much to smile about. I kept having terrible nightmares about oubliettes and Fierys. Also I kept seeing Phony-warnings yelling at me. You don't realize how terrifying it was to be here without anyone to help me. Why don't you get chased by the cleaners and see if you smile after that." Sarah kept babbling on about it. Somehow she didn't know why but she actually started to laugh hysterically.

"Sarah!" Jareth called to her trying to get her to listen to him. He couldn't get her attention. Finally she stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I am still a little messed up, and I really think we should change the subject." Sarah looked away embarrassed. Heat from the blood rushing to her cheeks flooded her body.

"Sarah it's alright to talk about this sort of thing with me. I know how you feel. I had to face the Labyrinth when I was young as well." Jareth took her hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Really? How?" she was really curious now. She didn't know that Jareth had to run the Labyrinth.

"I was a human once. It was a memory that I tried to block out. Actually I looked at it a lot when you were in the Labyrinth. My birth father had met the king of the goblins playing poker and he lost all of his money. When he tried to win back all of his earnings he bet my life. When he looked at his hand he knew he was going to win, he had four queens and he was confident that he was going to win but the king had a better hand, four kings," Jareth shook his head at the memory. "I guess that the king thought I was special because he took me and left all of the money behind. The king raised me. I trained with him until I was twenty-two and then I challenged his Labyrinth to become the king. I finished it in Twelve hours which set a record in the kingdom. When the king took me to the Lady of the Labyrinth I was terrified. She gave me my immortality and my powers. I have been king for over two hundred years," Jareth looked at Sarah to see her reaction. The shock on her face was priceless.

"Two hundred years? You were born around the time of the revolutionary war?" Sarah couldn't fathom that information.

"Yes, in fact my father was a British officer," Jareth watched all of the emotions play across her face. Finally he decided it was time to go. "Come on I think its time to go to the dining room and eat."

They left the garden without another word. Sarah was lost in thought and didn't notice anything until she stepped back into the castle.


	5. authors note

my new chapter will be up within the next couple of hours thanks to my new beta

l.a. Cornelius

she has been a wonderful beta who is extremely patient and great so hopefully you guys will get a new chapter soon!!!

Thanks for all your help and support


	6. I can only imagine

As they walked into the castle, Sarah was off in her own little world, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and she almost ran into Jareth when he stopped walking. "Sarah, dear, you have a really bad reputation of running into the most dangerous things." Jareth snickered. Sarah shuddered at the memory of thefireys forest and the bog of stench, not to mention the thirty-foot high monster that almost chopped them in half at the door to the Goblin City.

Sarah looked at him the defiance burning in her eyes. "Maybe you should warn people when you stop walking so that way they have a heads up as to what you are doing." Jareth's gaze didn't seem to faze her as it used to.

"We shall see, my pet, how long you keep up with tones like that," he smiled dangerously. Secretly he was glad. He could remember that day not so long ago when he stared into her eyes and saw the innocence and defiance that burned brighter than the stars in the sky. He had missed that one part of her personality and was glad to see it back. "Well, my dear, dinner is in a couple of hours would you like to change clothes or just stand here chit-chatting in the corridor?" He asked smiling.

"I'm going to my room to change," Sarah looked at him carefully and she slowly trudged down the hall her footsteps a mocking reminder that she was completely alone in this place. Three years go she would have laughed in your face if you had told her she was going to have dinner with the King of the Goblins. She felt that she had really matured in the three years that she had been away from the castle beyond the Goblin City.

And now back to Jareth. While Sarah walked into her room, Jareth had decided to go to the library and wait for his beloved to finish up with what she was doing. He was randomly pulling books from the shelves when he saw one book that caught his eye. Beauty and the Beast, it had been a long time since he had even looked at this book much less read it. It must have been half a century.

Pulling down the book Jareth started reading it. He couldn't help but put himself in the Beast's shoes. He felt sorry for the creature that had to spend his life away from those who shunned him and having to live all by himself with no one to care for him or take his pain away. That was exactly how Jareth felt. No one was there and no one could understand his pain. His runners always saw him as the bad guy and not the redeemer that he was supposed to symbolize. Even Sarah, his precious Sarah, still looked at him with eyes of disgust.

Jareth finished the story in no time and noticed that there was still time left until dinner. As he waited for the dinner chime he paced the room like he used to when he was first king.

Meanwhile while Jareth was on his own in the library Sarah was in her room. She had just gotten out of the bath. She hated the fact that there were no showers underground, she felt so exposed during baths and it was uncomfortable for her.

As she walked out of the bathroom that was connected to her room, she found a dress laid across her bed. She hesitantly picked it up and a tiny note fell to the ground, unfortunately it went unnoticed.

The dress was a similar fashion of the one she had worn at the party on the day that she ran the Labyrinth. The only slight differences were the sleeves being straps that laid on the upper arms; the skirt was only one thin layer and the color was the darkest of blues that sparkled with hundreds of blue sapphires.

Sarah was shocked at the dress it was so extravagant. Slipping it on it fell around her like a waterfall, it fit her slim frame beautifully; and it accentuated her curves beautifully. To her it felt like silk but it had to be goblin made because it was too rich to be above ground material.

When she looked into the floor length mirror she gasped. The dress made her look like a princess. No that wasn't the best term she felt like a queen.

The note laid long forgotten on the floor unnoticed by the world.

Slowly she emerged from her room, walking down the hall was Jareth. When she saw him her heart skipped two beats. He walked right up to her and smiled. "You look absolutely delectable," He then touched a finger to her neck and Sarah felt the cool touch of metal on her neck; glancing down she saw a silver chain that ended in a tiny crystal heart. Upon further investigation of the heart she noticed that engraved in it was the silhouette of a dancing couple; it looked as if it were Jareth and she.

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah smiled and when he extended his arm to her this time she took it gratefully finally warming up to him, and together they walked to some unknown destination.

_**Thanks to my new beta** **l.a. Cornelius and to all of you readers out there who have been patently waiting for a update. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to even attempt this chapter. I know it is short but I am going to make up for that in the next chapter. Just as a forewarning my plans for this fic are hopefully adding only 3 more chapters so that way I can start on some new projects. I am still looking for a beta for my twilight work so if you are interested drop me a line at owleyes92at yahoo that is my fanfiction only email so good luck trying to send me spam I don't answer them. **_


	7. Happiness is key

**_An: sorry guys that it's taken me so long to get this published, I've been really busy with work and everything but I can tell you this... I have the rest of this written and all that needs to be done is editing and typing so its almost finished. There are four more chapters to go after this one and I hope it makes sense. So without further waiting here is chapter 6._**

Jareth could not stop glancing over at Sarah. She looked so beautiful in her dress; he couldn't believe that he was so lucky. There she was the love of his life just standing right there next to him. If it weren't for the fact that she thought of him as the enemy he would take her in his arms and ravish her until the end of eternity. All of these thoughts and more went through his mind as they walked to the dining hall.

Sarah on the other hand was thinking much differently. She was contemplating what she was going to do with her feelings of fear towards Jareth. She didn't think it was right to keep being fearful of him after what he did for her. He could have just let her die there in her room. In fact that's what she had wanted him to do. Now she was stuck here with a debt hanging over her head like a beacon of eternal misery. Under all of these emotions she knew deep down that she really liked him a lot. The reality finally dawned on her; she loved him. Even though he almost killed her repeatedly her only memory from the journey that she recalled the most was the one from the ballroom. She couldn't forget the burning passion that she had seen in his eyes while they were dancing.

Before she knew it they were at the hall. She didn't know what was on the menu but then again neither did he. Walking in the room her jaw dropped. The room looked just like the room from the dinner scene from Batman Returns. And like that scene the two place settings were about a mile apart.

Jareth took one look at how the table was arranged and laughed, with a wave of his hand the settings moved closer together.

Sarah smiled, she should have felt awkward all things considering. Jareth pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit. She smiled as she gratefully sunk into the seat. As soon as she was situated he pushed in the chair and then sat in his own.

Quickly as soon as they were seated two goblins appeared; each were carrying the first course of the meal. Sarah was relieved that Angelique had gone over the information with her otherwise she would have been going crazy because as the meal progressed it got more and more difficult to remember what she was supposed to use. Constantly Jareth patiently reminded her what to do and she was grateful.

When they were finally finished with desert which was chocolate mint cake, the goblins came to clear the table. Sarah watched as the two bounced out of the room leaving them alone once more.

"Sarah, my dear, is there something that is bothering you?" Jareth asked because she was so quiet during dinner.

"Oh, I'm fine I just was thinking about a bunch of things. Jareth, I have to ask, how long am I staying here?"

"I don't really know," he was taken aback he didn't expect her to be so straight forward with that kind of question. He was actually dreading this one. He couldn't tell her that she was never going to leave.

"Oh," she quickly threw her eyes down to the table. An awkward silence followed for about fifteen minutes.

"Sarah now can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Sarah looked puzzled. 'What could he possibly want to ask me?' she thought.

"How well do you like living here? You've been here for almost a week so you must be situated by now right?" the quizzical look on his face troubled her.

" I really like it here it's so peaceful and soothing. There aren't any worries like my world. There aren't any cars or other technologies, which is a plus and a minus. All in all it's a pretty nice place. I really like it when there are no worries of falling into an oubliette." Sarah stumbled to find her words and she didn't even know what her meaning really was behind these words.

"At least you like it here. You could be like one of the wish aways and stuck here against your will."

"I guess it could be a lot worse. Is it that bad for wish aways?"

"Not really. They usually enjoy themselves. I hate having to turn them into a goblin because then they can never leave and they really are stuck here. No matter what happens during the run we always gain one more goblin."

Sarah didn't want to ask but she wondered how many of the goblins were originally human.

"I wouldn't have changed him. Toby I mean." Jareth looked at her longingly.

"What?" she asked stunned silent.

"I wouldn't have changed Toby into a goblin." Sarah just stared at him she hadn't known where that had come from but she could hear the truth behind the words.

"What would you have done?"

"If you would have accepted my offer you would have stayed here and hopefully become my queen. Or if you refused Toby would have become my heir and son. I'm embarrassed to admit this to you mainly because this makes me sound like a really grotesque person," he tore his gaze from his clenched fists to her eyes. They were so gentle and captivating and understanding. He felt really terrible admitting his plans so openly like that to her.

"I probably would have accepted your request if I had lost but I can't be positive about that answer. Looking back now that seems like the easiest way out." Sarah looked away she couldn't meet his eyes. That admission was so large that she felt extremely embarrassed to tell him.

Jareth looked surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting that at all. In all reality he thought that she would have rather died than admit this to him. He smiled and gestured towards the door. "Lets get you back to your room my lady."

"Oh all right," she smiled and together they went off to her room.

**1 week later**

For a whole week the relationship between Jareth and Sarah strengthened so greatly that they were spending almost all of their time together. Every night they would dine together and Angelique noticed how Sarah always fussed with herself more and more those nights.

Angelique herself was a double agent in her own right. Not only was she working for Jareth, she also worked for the Labyrinth itself. She would report on everything that was going on between Jareth and Sarah it was only a matter of time until Sarah or Jareth would grow suspicious. But until that time came she would just keep going on with the routine.

"My dear Lady of the Labyrinth," Angelique was getting ready for one of her informational meetings.

"Yes my child," the voice spoke to her without question.

"The two are getting along splendidly, I have never seen master Jareth look so happy in his life."

"Good, good, keep me informed on any and all changes."

"Yes my lady."

**************************

Jareth was waiting patiently for Sarah to get up. He never understood the sleeping patterns of above grounders. All the people in the underground needed was about three hours of decent sleep and they were ready for the days ahead.

"Sir?" Angelique curtsied to him as soon as she met him in the hall.

"Yes, Angelique?"

"I have a message from the general, he says that the nearby kingdom's king wishes an audience with you, there is something that he needs to discuss with you," her voice quivered. The neighboring kingdom and the Labyrinth have been fighting for years and she didn't trust the king he was cold, cunning, and masterminding. It didn't look good for her master but she wasn't able to tell him her suspicions.

"Thank you, Angelique, I will set out after Sarah wakes," Jareth smiled at his dear friend.

"No thanks are needed, Master," Angelique curtsied again and left him still waiting for Sarah to awaken.

**_An: So how did you guys like it please R&R and always remember to subscribe._**


	8. Warnings

**AN: I would like to thank all of my readers for being patient with me trust me the story is almost at an end only 3 more chapters left ((sorry to spoil the surprise)) and I can't wait for you to read my newest chapters comming soon also thanks to my amazing beta without her help I would have been floating dead in the water love ya gurl!!! Now on to the story!**

Chapter 7

Sarah was in and out of sleep all throughout the morning. When she was up she didn't feel like getting out of the bed, so she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. The sun's light isn't very bright in the underground so it stayed pretty dark in her room, which made it perfect for her to stay asleep. Finally Sarah got up for good.

Trudging over to the wardrobe she found a pale pink sundress, which resembled the aboveground fashion. She didn't bother to take a bath because she had already taken on the night before. As soon as she was finished, she walked into the hall, and was shocked to see Jareth walking down to her room. Usually they just met in the throne room and that's where they decided what they were going to do for the day.

"Good morning, My lady," Jareth joked with her the smile on his face not quite reaching her eyes, was forced as if he really wanted to prove something to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she could always tell when something wasn't quite right with someone.

"Well unfortunately, my dear, we can not be together today. I have to go to a neighboring kingdom and discuss some things with their ruler. I don't know how long I will be gone for. Angelique will be here to take care of you. She will be available day or night so if you need her just call."

"Okay," Sarah look distraught, she was looking forward to hanging out with him and now she was stuck exploring the grounds all by herself.

"I was thinking how would you like to spend the day with some old friends?" as he spoke, three creatures walked around the corner and Sarah squealed in delight. Jareth watched her with loving eyes as she hugged her friends and talked animatedly. He knew this was an unexpected surprise, and he loved that she was happy. How he could rest easily knowing that she was in good hands with her friends by her side.

Sarah was so excited when she saw Hoggle and Ludo turn the corner. Diddymus was on his trusty steed Ambrosis and the dog was barking excitedly. Everyone was happy that the rumors were true that Sarah was back.

After about five minutes of rejoicing Sarah finally went over to Jareth.

"Thank you so much," she smiled and leaned in and timidly kissed him on the cheek. Silence followed and with each passing second the blush on his cheeks grew deeper and deeper. Just to make matters worse for him she decided to also hug him. He was so shocked by her behavior that his reaction time had slowed down five seconds, slowly he returned the hug. In the ten seconds that she held him he felt complete, he was grateful for the hug.

Much too soon Sarah pulled away and Jareth knew that he had to leave. With reluctance he went down the hall and out of the door.

******

Jareth transported himself to the outskirts of the other town and then took the long walk to the entrance of the palace. When he got to the entrance he rang the rope bell. Slowly the door opened to reveal a throne room and a golden couple seated upon the thrones.

"Jareth, King of the goblins how nice to finally meet you in civil circumstances," the king spoke in a harsh and uncaring voice.

"Yes," Jareth smirked. He wanted to get this over and done with.

"Alright, well I want to make this short, simple, and to the point. I've recently learned that you are courting a human. Is this information correct Jareth or am I receiving false information?"

"No your sources are correct," Jareth raised an eyebrow; he didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"This news is not good at all, why in all of the underground would you fall for a human? They are disgusting creatures, remember you lived in that world not too long ago."

"I understand, but this girl is more than any girl I've ever met. She is the champion of the Labyrinth; you know what the prophecy states. Even the humans have made their own version of the prophecy."

"Yes, but we had an arrangement of our own. Remember you said that you would wed our daughter when she came of age. Well it has been almost two years and you still haven't lived up your end of the bargain."

"I didn't expect the prophecy to be true when we arranged everything."

"Even still, you gave your word and now you will have a choice to make. Either you marry our daughter or you will pay the price."

With those words Jareth found himself back in his own throne room.

"Three days," a voice echoed through the empty room.


	9. Actions

**_An: Thanks to all of my newest readers and reviewers. A huge thanks to my beta Leigh your amazing and I can't believe I was so fortunate to get you as a beta. I love you all and keep the reviews comming they brighten up my day tremendously. As some of you may know I have been depressed for the past couple of days because my worst fears were realized on Saturday and reading your reviews has really brightened up my day so here you go the long awaited chapter 8!!!!_**

Chapter 8

While Jareth was gone, Sarah was hanging out with her friends. All throughout the whole day, she thought of the hug and kiss that she had given Jareth. She didn't feel bad about them though; she didn't feel good about them either. She was surprised at how her body had reacted. Her thoughts and body were both excited at the very prospect of being close to Jareth. She lived for the days when they had dinner together. He was always a gentleman, and he always offered her his arm, each time brought them closer and closer.

She wanted him just as surly as he wanted her. The only problem was that she didn't know how she could tell him; she really did love him.

When she finally got back to her room she swept off the sundress and quickly bathed. When she got out of the bath Angelique was passing to her a summery yellow dress that had off the shoulder tank straps with green sprigs of leaves embroidered into the bodice. The shoes that went with the dress were in the same style of those worn by tinker bell; their only difference was that these shoes were gold.

Sarah wondered what the occasion was. She wasn't going to dinner; the mystery was solved when she heard the gentle knock on the door. He was back she realized. A large smile formed on her lips when the realization hit. "Be right there," she called to the door. Quickly she finished dressing and when she opened the door there he was and she felt faint.

"Hello there my dear, would you be willing to accompany me to dinner?" He smiled and she couldn't refuse.

"I would love too." She looked up at him and her smile grew to fill her face with a glorious light and beauty. Jareth was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"Good I've had the goblins set it up in the garden." Jareth smiled he could tell that she was super excited and shocked that he was actually standing in front of her. Secretly he loved it; it was really egotistical of him. He extended his arm to her and she took it eagerly.

"So did your meeting go well?"

"Not as well as I would have hoped but now that I'm back I should be better."

"Oh," she blushed knowing that he meant being with her. There were always ulterior motives behind his words in everything that he said.

"Here we are." Jareth let her go through the hedge first. When she saw the set up a lump formed in her throat. The setting was more intimate than their normal dining area. The table was no bigger than a small card table and there were candles whose flames changed colors. Around the flowers there were twinkle lights that were scattered and emitting a small glow of blues and purples.

"Jareth this is absolutely beautiful. You did this just for us?" She turned to him and the tears just came flowing from her eyes like waterfalls.

"My dear why are you crying?"

"I'm just so stunned that you did this." Sarah was wiping the tears from her eyes and she looked into his eyes. They were full of kindness and love, there was raw burning passion blazing inside of them as well.

"I would give you the world if I could. Sarah lets sit, you look like your going to faint." He pulled out her chair and she gratefully took a seat.

"Why did you do all of this? What happened today?"

"Nothing. I just feel bad for leaving you all alone with your friends without anything to do. So today's dinner isn't going to be very extravagant is that alright?"

"That's fine." Silence followed this for about five minutes.

"Master Jareth," Angelique asked him emerging from the hedge.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Tell them I will be back momentarily."

"Yes sir," finally at that the goblins brought out the meal. Sarah was surprised to see that it was chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables. There was something strange about the vegetable it was purple and blue. Sarah had never seen anything like it before.

Jareth kept stealing glances at Sarah over the course of the meal. He knew he had a little less than four days until she died again and he couldn't stand it. He had to get her to tell of her feelings towards him.

"Sarah, may I ask you something?" his eyes blazed with the words.

"Yes?"

"How do you like it here?"

"I love it. If I had my way I wouldn't go back to the above ground ever again."

"What if I told you I had a way for you to stay down here?" Silence followed. "What I guess I'm trying to say is..."

As soon as the words came from his mouth there was an unexpected bang and the world went black.


	10. Rescue Missions

**AN: Well here is one of my last chapters I am really sad to see this story end but I feel that a sequel might show up. I was looking over my other stories and I feel that my writing has greatly improved since I signed up for this site. I owe my great accomplishments to my beta's ((I've had many throughout the years)) and also you guys who have shown your love and support for the stories. Thanks everyone!!!! I love you all dearly and even though I don't own the material except for those creatures and characters I've created you've all helped me feel like these characters are my own. And I want you all to review even if you don't like the chapter if you don't review I don't know what to fix so only one more chapter left until the end.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

When Jareth woke up there was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He was in his room; the last thing that he remembered was eating with Sarah. At that moment there was a frantic knocking on the door. As quickly as he could he went to the door and flung it open.

Angelique was standing at the door and she was freaking out. Tears were running down her face, "Master Jareth I tried… but… couldn't save… she's gone…" The words were flowing just like the tears from her eyes.

"What? Take a deep breath and tell me who is gone."

"They took Sarah."

"Who took Sarah?"

"The minichians, the visitor was sent by the king and he took Lady Sarah. I don't know where they took her but she is gone."

Jareth couldn't respond to this he just looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. As soon as he regained his composure he got changed into some different clothes, and teleported himself straight into the king's throne room.

The king looked at him smugly. "Why good morning you look Chipper."

"Shut up and tell me what you did with Sarah.'

"Whatever do you mean? Who is this Sarah that you speak of?"

"The human who is staying with me; you know the one who your minichian bounty hunter took."

"Oh so that's the wimpy little nick that Gor brought in yesterday. She is where all human scum belong in the dungeon awaiting the news on weather she will be alive or dead. That is just the tip of the iceberg. If you don't propose in time that will be her fate; like I said before three days, well now two, let's see how much you really love your human."

Jareth stormed out into the hall; he was really ticked. Now he had to figure out a way to save Sarah. He would not let her die but he wouldn't marry some other woman to save her life either. He had to think of a better alternative. Teleporting back to the castle he lounged in his throne trying to think of some foolproof plan, but none were coming to mind.

Jareth kept thinking about how he was going to try and save her. Unable to come up with any ideas he decided to consult with Hoggle to see if he could come up with anything.

"Hogwart I need you!" he called.

"It's Hoggle," he yelled as he waddled into the room. "What do you want?"

"I need help devising a plan to get Sarah back."

"What makes you think I want to help you?"

"I think this because you and I share a common bond. We both love Sarah and would do anything to help her."

"True, I will helps you but only cus it's Sarah."

"Good," and together they tried to come up with a plan to save Sarah.

*********

All was going really well with the plan. They had gotten into the castle without someone discovering them; which with this castle was almost impossible. Jareth had recruited the Fierys and the Nymphs and the small fairies that surrounded the Labyrinth. He also had one of his phony warnings positioned outside with explicit instructions to call out if he spotted anyone.

Trying to get through the castle was like running the Labyrinth yet again. He wasn't familiar with this kingdom.

With only three days left until she would be taken from him forever he had to act fast. With this newfound momentum he moved with greater purpose.

He formed a crystal and encoded a message in it and sent it off to Sarah. His crystals were really good at finding people so he wasn't worried about weather or not she got the message. With that finished he continued his frantic search.

*********

Sarah couldn't tell weather it was day or night. When she looked around she fleet like she was back in the oubliette. She knew that she wasn't in the Labyrinth anymore because she felt disconnected, like she didn't belong at all. She didn't like being here, she wanted out fast.

All of the sudden there was a brilliant light and a bauble appeared. Sarah didn't know what it was at first but soon enough she realized it was one of Jareth's crystals. When she reached for it, it spoke.

"Sarah, please hold on Hoggle and I are on the way to get you. No matter what you do, do not go with anyone beside myself. Do not leave the place that you are currently at, please wait for me."

Sarah nodded and went to where she had been sitting and sat back down. The crystal stayed with her and started to glow brighter. What she didn't know was as it grew brighter Jareth got closer. While she waited for him her eyes grew heavy. Slowly she nodded off to sleep.

Finally after several long and tiring hours Jareth found her cell thanks to the light from the crystal. He looked into the window and saw her laying on the ground and he panicked. He didn't know if she was alive or not. Jareth quickly found a way to pry the door open so that he could get to Sarah. He rushed in and knelt down beside her.

"Sarah, my darling are you alive?"

"Yes?" she asked grogally rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Thank goodness your alive!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around her. This expressed emotion overwhelmed Sarah. She had never seen him act that way it just didn't seem to be in his character.

"Um Jareth are you okay?"

"I am sorry I was worried that..." and Jareth was cut off by the clapping of hands.

"Good, Jareth, you were able to find your human whore. Too bad now you have to die," the King was standing in the doorway. The power hungry look on his face was terrifying. Sarah shrunk into Jareth's arms.

"You won't get your hands on us. Mark my words you will die before I grow a day older."

"Ah that is where you would be mistaken my lord." The King's smile was menacing and evil. " You and your human will die and there isn't anything you can do about it." At that moment Hoggle stormed in the room with the Fierys.

They each threw their head at the king. Then the small garden fairies swarmed inside and began biting the king. While this was going on the king mustered enough strength to send out one spell and it hit Sarah squarely in the chest. She grew limp in Jareth's arms. The king finally succumbed to the torture and died laughing.

"Sarah, Sarah," Jareth was sobbing.

"Jareth...I'm sorry... I want you..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I... lov...love you." With those final words her eyes closed unseeing forever.

Jareth broke down, he was sobbing so hard that he shook Sarah's body along with him.

"My child why do you cry?" a voice asked and Sarah's body rose in the air. A bright light surrounded her body. All of the sudden her eyes opened and instead of green her eyes were bright gold and shining. "You have forgotten our agreement concerning the human. Remember the only way for you to be with her is to have her fall in love with you and for your love to match in passion. She has spoken of her love for you with her last breath and I believe that you two were made for each other. I also believe that she is more than able to become my queen." With that the light grew brighter.


	11. Happy Occasions

**_An: read the An at the bottom for a special announcement! Enjoy! Links to pics are on my profile check them out I love them to death_**

Epilogue

Angelique was crying she was saddened by Sarah's passing. Now the young girl that she had nursed had become the fiancée of the King of the Goblins. When they had gotten back from the other kingdom Sarah had the glow of someone who had been given the gift of immortality. Angelique thought back to the night that Sarah had come back home.

*the night of the rescue*

Angelique was waiting for them in the throne room where the Lady of the Labyrinth told her. All of the sudden there was a flash of light and Sarah appeared along with Jareth.

Jareth was holding onto her and she was glowing. Smiling, Angelique knew that finally there was a queen.

Quickly Jareth took Sarah's hand into his and asked her, "Sarah, will you accompany me to the gardens?" he looked at her and she could feel the passion burning in his eyes.

"Alright," she smiled at the memory of the garden. She loved every detail of the place.

Jareth decided it would be easier to teleport to the garden rather than walking to it. So he took Sarah's hand and teleported them both to the garden. When in the garden Jareth took her over to the Sweet Williams.

"Sarah, Jareth has a question for you," the flowers chorused in tiny voices.

Sarah was shocked and she turned to ask Jareth about it and Jareth was on one knee. "Sarah, ever since I first met you I haven't been able to forget you. When you called me back to you I was so happy and yet saddened because through all the years of waiting I never expected you to try to kill yourself. I can't live without you, you are everything to me, and you're the one that I want to spend forever with. Will you spend the rest of forever with me as my bride and my queen?" he pulled out a ring that resembled a vane of leaves. Each leaf was a different color, and the leaf that was the largest held a small ruby in its center.

"Oh. Jareth," Sarah was stunned. She couldn't speak and she felt as though the tears were going to start at any moment. "Yes, Yes, Yes," she smiled and gave Jareth a huge hug and kiss.

When they finally broke apart he slipped the ring on her finger. All hell broke loose at that moment. Everyone who was hiding all came out smiling and clapping. It was a magnificent sight; everyone was excited that they were finally getting married.

*Now*

Sarah came out of her room, her long train glittering with diamonds. Angelique went over to her and pulled the dress out of its box. It was beautiful, it shocked Sarah to finally see it finished. It had been a month since he proposed and the wedding was that evening. Angelique helped Sarah into her dress. They both had tears in their eyes. While Angelique was lacing the dress Sarah looked at her through the mirror, "Thank you so much for everything."

"Oh don't start with that, Mistress Sarah. If you do then I won't be able to watch your wedding. Remember though, if you need anything at all just call."

Sarah smiled; her new lady in waiting was pulling out makeup and bringing out jewels. When everything was all finished they covered her with the vale and brought her out into the area of the wedding.

Jareth was standing next to the old wizard who married his adoptive parents, everything was in place and they were waiting for the bride. When she appeared his heart almost stopped, she was gorgeous, her eyes were sparkling, and she was absolutely stunning. If it weren't for the five hundred people watching he would have run towards her and ravish her right there.

Sarah had to take the long walk down the aisle and it stretched in front of her like a race course. The trek was so long she didn't believe that she was going to finish it without some assistance.

Finally she made it to Jareth and they were married. The party that followed was unlike any other Sarah had been to before; after the party Jareth and Sarah departed for their honeymoon. Their wedding night was magical and not because Jareth was performing tricks with his crystals.

When they finally arrived home it was time for Sarah's coronation. She was really nervous and lying in bed the morning of the event she felt sick. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Finally Jareth had to leave to get the ceremony ready. Angelique helped Sarah into the heavy gown that she had been informed was owned by the queens before her.

The coronation took well over three hours and when she was finally crowned Queen the whole kingdom erupted with the sound of applause and shouts.

*Three years later*

"Come on, Jareth, little Amylia won't wait forever!" Sarah called to him while the little child pulled on her skirts. Sarah was glowing and very round; she was expecting their second child.

Jareth walked out of the room and kissed them both. The threesome then walked out of the castle and down into the goblin city.

**_An: I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and to my beta Celecia Moland also known as L.A. Cornelius you are a wonderful Beta and I hope to work with you in the future. I want you to know that I love you all and I am extremely sad to see this journey end for this story, but there is great and amazing news I am currently writing a sequel if you thought this story was good just wait until you see what I have in store for you all. Just so you don't have to wait two years for the end of the next one I will type them all up all at once and update everday which will make all of you happy campers right lolz. Well I will see you in the sequel keep an eye out. the sequel is called forever isnt long enough_**


End file.
